


Adapter ses méthodes

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Courtship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Short One Shot, hey i just love her to bits ok, that little telephone lady
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vise un peu le charmant petit accessoire de bureau ! avec un peu de chance, elle sera d'accord ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapter ses méthodes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Faut savoir adapter ses méthodes !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/la petite demoiselle des téléphones  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/personnage absent dans Brotherhood  
>  **Note :** j'ai une tendresse pour ce perso qui frise le ridicule vu qu'elle fait à peine partie du décor... et pour vous avouer un secret, d'habitude je la shippe plutôt avec quelqu'un d'autre (affaire à suivre).  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Jean Havoc a remarqué un truc drôlement chouette depuis son arrivée à Central : c’est cette petite demoiselle qui tient le standard des téléphones. Avec ses cheveux ondulés retenus par une barrette stricte, ses manières froides et son air triste, elle donne envie de la consoler et de lui faire découvrir des trucs fous. 

Alors il s’invente des prétextes pour utiliser le téléphone souvent. Pas à la copine qu’il a dû laisser à Eastern : surtout pas. D’abord il n’a plus aucun espoir de ce côté-là, ça serait se faire du mal inutilement, et puis ça serait surtout contre-productif devant une autre demoiselle.  
Puisqu’il vient juste pour la voir... Il en profite pour essayer de lui faire la conversation, un peu. Ça marche plus ou moins.

Il apprend qu’avant lui il y avait un autre type qui l’ennuyait et qu’il vient de se faire assassiner, mais elle l’aimait bien quand même et que c’est terrible.   
Évidemment sur le moment ça refroidit un peu ses ardeurs.   
« Vous devez être au courant, puisque vous êtes sous les ordres immédiats du Colonel Mustang ? C’était un ami à lui apparemment. »  
 _Oh zut_. Quand ça n’est pas avec la prestance de Mustang, c’est avec le fantôme de Hughes qu’il doit rivaliser. Oui, il est au courant et ça lui fiche un sacré coup à lui aussi.   
Puis, cette information digérée, ça ne fait que renforcer son désir de consoler cette petite demoiselle de son deuil secret. Il revient, encore et encore.

Il parle souvent à ses parents. Ou fait semblant. Il vient exprès à des moments où il sait que la communication n’aboutira pas. Il passe peut-être un peu pour un pauvre type, avec ses plantages à répétition et sa nouvelle obsession pour le téléphone, mais tant pis !  
C’est vrai que ça en devient presque une perversion, un drôle de jouet. Ben voilà, il serait même capable d’appeler de l’extérieur juste pour qu’elle décroche et finalement ne pas demander à être mis en rapport avec qui que ce soit. Juste elle, le son de sa voix quelques secondes. Mais ça finirait par se savoir, et ça retombera sur qui ensuite ? Nan, c’est trop risqué. 

Un jour enfin il prend son courage à deux mains.  
« Et dites-moi, Miss. Est-ce que par hasard... vous auriez un numéro personnel où l’on pourrait vous joindre hors de vos heures de travail ?  
\- Avec tout le temps que vous passez déjà dans mes pieds !  
\- Justement, pour n’avoir plus à vous importuner pendant le service. »

Il lui arrache juste un sourire.  
Elle refuse. Mais lui suggère quand même de persévérer sa cour de manière plus conventionnelle et que _peut-être_...  
Aux anges, il serait déjà prêt à lui promettre la lune !


End file.
